Web materials, such as thermoplastic films, have a variety of uses including component materials of absorbent articles (such as topsheets and backsheets), packaging (such as flow wrap, shrink wrap, and polybags), trash bags, food wrap, dental floss, wipes, electronic components, and the like. For many of these uses of web materials, it can be beneficial for the web material to have aesthetically pleasing features such as desirable feel, visual impression, and/or audible impression.
Web materials have been made more aesthetically pleasing by adding colorants, by either incorporating directly into the web material or by printing onto the surface of the web material, to create aesthetically pleasing graphics to improve the appearance of the web material. However, this approach typically does not improve the feel or sound characteristics of the web material.
Other web materials have been processed to add microtexture to the web material, which can improve the feel of the web material and/or reduce the glossiness of the web material.
Despite the knowledge in the art, there remains a desire to develop a more aesthetically pleasing web material having desirable feel, visual impression, and/or audible impression, especially webs comprising a plurality of discrete extended elements exhibiting thinning in desirable areas of the web.